Friends
by sdbubbles
Summary: Sequel to 'Honesty.' Gibbs calls Stephanie to say thank you and sort things out between them. Mentioned Jibbs.


**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Honesty.' If you haven't read that, go back and read it and then read this 'cause it'll make sense if you do that. **

**Sarah x**

* * *

Jethro searched the system for Stephanie Flynn's cell phone number. Then, his computer froze. He lost his temper and kicked the tower standing beneath his desk. "McGee," he addressed his junior agent. "Find Stephanie Flynn's phone number for me."

Tim looked puzzled, but nevertheless obliged and searched through the system he knew so well. He found it in thirty seconds and wrote it down on a sticky note. He stuck it to Gibbs' desk and left him to do what he wanted with it. He had a feeling that in the past month, Gibbs and the Director were getting more and more caught up in each other. Though he didn't say anything to his friends, most of all Tony, he knew they were together. It was always a matter of time.

Gibbs picked up the paper and left for the elevator. He would call her when he was out of earshot of the team. They still hadn't said anything after a month of him and Jenny being together, but he thought that Tim had them sussed. Ziva knew Jenny better than any of them and therefore also seemed to silently know about them. And while Tony made jokes about them, Gibbs' gut told him that he had figured out more than he was letting on.

Jethro strolled across the Navy Yard as he dialled Stephanie's number. She had moved to Philadelphia, but had done him one huge favour before she left. One that he never asked for or said anything about, but she had helped him with it anyways. After two or three rings, he heard the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly, having not recognised the number.

"Stephanie," he smiled to himself. He owed her so much that she was now his friend, no matter what had happened between them.

"Jethro?" she enquired incredulously. Whosever voice she had expected, it hadn't been her ex-husband's. "Is everything OK?" she worried suddenly. She could think of no other reason for him to call her than if something really bad had happened. And, as much as she insisted otherwise, she loved him enough to want him happy and alive. She didn't love him like a spouse, more like a friend.

"Everything's great," he assured her. "Thanks to you," Gibbs added with a small grin. Part of him still didn't believe what she'd done.

"What? Then why are you calling me?" Stephanie demanded, confused. "Not to be rude, Jethro, but you never called me before. What's changed?"

"Before, I thought you hated me," Gibbs explained softly. "Now I know that's not true. If you hated me, you wouldn't have told Jenny about my dreams and you sure as hell wouldn't have told her to give it another shot."

"I never hated you," denied Stephanie. "Ever. Our marriage was just didn't work out. We both did some things we regret."

"Thank you," he said. "For being so forgiving, for making me and Jenny see that we need each other."

"I'd much rather you were safe and happy with Jenny than with Colonel Mann. You two…" she trailed off.

"Hollis and I what?" he asked. What had she seen between him and his ex-girlfriend?

"You would have ended up getting hurt. It would be nobody's fault. You're just too different," Stephanie tried to explain to him. "She wanted to know everything about you, and you have too many doors you don't want to open. At least Jenny can accept that there are things that are better left untouched."

"Jenny means everything to me," Gibbs admitted. It was true enough. All he needed was to see her face and everything seemed easier.

"I know she does, Jethro," Stephanie said gently. She had seen the way he looked at her. She had watched the protective nature he held for her. She had witnessed the tension and hurt that they shared. There was no way the he didn't love Jenny, whether he confessed to it or not.

"I'm glad we can talk, Steph," he told her. "You seem to be my only ex-wife that doesn't hate my guts," he chuckled.

"Because I know that it wasn't your fault. And anyway, I'm not immature enough to hold a grudge over it. All that does is cause more pain for everyone. It's pointless."

Jethro remembered then why he had taken to Stephanie. She was understanding and grown-up about everything. She never acted in an infantile manner over anything. That was why he was on the phone to her right now, and why she wasn't hurling abuse at him. "Can we keep in touch?" he requested.

"Sure. I'll save your number when I hang up. You'd better get Jenny to save mine because, knowing you, the phone will probably blow up or something," Stephanie laughed at his life-long fight with technology. "I'd better go, one of the kids just smashed something."

Of course, she was baby-sitting her sister's kids. She loved children, but had none of her own. Their marriage hadn't lasted long enough for that. "OK, Steph. Talk to ya later."

"See you, Jethro," she answered frantically as she rushed up the stairs.

The line went dead and Gibbs flipped his phone shut. They were friends now. She didn't hate him; she wanted him to be happy. And he hoped that she would find someone who could give her what he never could. He was glad that he'd spoken to her properly after all the years and wrecked relationships on both sides.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
